


Her Real Paladin

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Episode: s04e01 Code of Honor, Gen, Mama Black Lion, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Black Lion knows that the Shiro she and Keith found isn't the real Shiro and doesn't want to let him pilot her, but she doesn't have a choice when her little one is pulling away from the team.
Relationships: Keith & Black Lion (Voltron), Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Kudos: 33





	Her Real Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Mama Black Lion and takes place during Season 4 Episode 1.

"Her Real Paladin"

Black was pacing her hangar. She didn't like this new Shiro, but she didn't have a choice in accepting him, not when Keith was on Marmoran missions. She could feel her little Paladin pulling away since he found this Shiro lookalike and was dismayed that Keith was prioritizing the Blade of Marmora over the Paladins.

The Paladins may not realize it, but they and the lions were a pride. When one member of the pride wandered off, it fell to the leader to bring them back. However, Black could not just take off on her own to bring back Keith, especially since he seemed like he didn't _want_ to come back.

Black sighed. Her little one had some soul searching to do. She understood that, but why did he have to be away to do it? After all, Shiro did his soul searching _with_ her.

Black felt a warm reassuring presence through the bond she had with the real Shiro. She retreated into her bond and appeared as a large, fluffy, black lioness. She looked around for Shiro but couldn't find him. Worried, she roared loudly. Shiro appeared, looking like he did before he left for the Kerberos mission.

Relieved, Black laid down and beckoned Shiro over with her tail. Shiro walked over and sat down near his lion. He stroked her silky fur, effectively soothing her and eliciting a purr from her. The real Shiro may not be piloting her, but he was with her, and he would always be her Paladin.

Fin


End file.
